


It's Just A Little Crush

by Zarius



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Firefly Fun House - Freeform, Friday Night Smackdown, Other, WWE Universal Championship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: On today's edition of the Firefly Funhouse, Bray talks about about the dangers of playing with people's feelings
Kudos: 11





	It's Just A Little Crush

_"We're really glad that you're our friend_

_And this is a friendship that'll never ever end"_

"Hi Fireflies" greeted Bray as yet another edition of the firefly funhouse began, he looked jubilant and content, as one would be now that the Universal title was in their possession.

"Today's edition is going to be so much fun; we're going to be looking at how we play with one another"

Bray's hearing suddenly picked faint sobbing coming from underneath the desk next to him.

"Good golly Fireflies, it sounds like someone is under emotional duress, let's see if we can turn that frown upside down"

Bray walked over to the desk and tapped on it three times with his knuckles. From under the desk popped out one of Bray's good friends, a grey coated rabbit, looking quite down in the dumps.

"Whatever is the matter Ramblin' Rabbit?" asked Bray.

"I asked Abby out on a play date, she said she'd sleep on it"

"And? Did she say yes?" Bray inquired, most curious

"She's still sleeping" said Ramblin' Rabbit in despair.

"I think someone's been playing with you Rambling"

"Really? But nobody had a game with me all afternoon, that's kind of the point"

"Silly rabbit, that's not what I mean, someone has been playing with...your feelings"

"Really?" said Ramblin' Rabbit.

"Hmm, I think Abby should tell us all how she really feels" he said, and walked over to the window, where Abby the Witch was seated atop her rocking chair, snoring soundly.

"Oh Abby" said Bray, gently poking her with his finger. Still she lay still, so still that she could pass for dead if it weren't for her audible snoring.

"Oh Abby, wakey wakey" Bray uttered, but Abby persisted with her slumber.

"Uh oh, she's ignoring us, I know what's gonna happen next" said Ramblin' Rabbit, and cowered behind Bray, putting his paws in his ears.

"ABBY" Bray snapped, losing his patience ever so briefly.

Abby finally stirred.

"This better be important, I've got years of beauty rest to catch up on" Abby replied in a gravely annoyed and bitter tone.

"Rambling Rabbit tells me you didn't join him on a date today" said Wyatt.

"He talks too much" said Abby.

"You left him really really upset, and I think you owe him a big apology" Bray spoke softly.

"Maybe you're right...it was just a bit unexpected of him to ask that of me is all, here Rambling, come here and I'll give you something you'll want to hear"

"Oh goodie" said the Rabbit, and he hopped out in front of Bray and headed towards Abby.

Abbey stared at him intently, and before long Ramblin' Rabbit felt intense pressure on his cranium, he held his paws to his head and let out tiny screams as the pressure mounted and he swayed from side to side in visible pain.

"W-w-what's happening?" he said.

"I'm expressing how I feel about you" she said.

Rambling Rabbit let out a blood-curdling yell as his head caved in on him and blood flowed like a river.

"Yowie Wowie" said Bray as he looked at the blood-stained mess left on the floor

"Abby, what kind of feelings were you expressing to justify that?" he asked, not entirely cross with her.

"It's just a little crush" Abby admitted.

Bray turned to the camera.

"See kids? Sometimes when we play with each other's feelings, we can be left feeling sad, and we almost always get hurt...in our dear friend Rambling Rabbit's case, it leaves you crushed. That's all the time we have today, remember, I'll always light the way, all you have to do is let me in. Bye."

_"We're really glad that you're our friend_

_And this is a friendship that'll never ever end"_


End file.
